ANOTHER MARK LARA-RUTTER (RI DAE-JUNG) Unit User Guide and Manual
You bought yourself a RI DAE-JUNG unit, read this before you end up getting murdered Techincal Specifications Name: Ri Dae-Jung (Reacts violently to Another Mark, G**k, Commie) Age: 11 Place of Manufacture: Pyongyang, DPRK Height: 5'1 Weight: 44kg Your unit comes with the following KPA uniform Machine guns Knife A PS4 Pro PS4 copies of the following games, GTA 5, Red Dead Redemption 2, Bully, Manhunt, LEGO Avengers, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Duelist and Overwatch. Casual clothing. Yu-Gi-Oh! Card decks (x3) Removal from Packaging Play a DPRK marching song Play a Marvel movie Hook up the PS4 that comes with the unit. Sing Tili Tili Bom (not recommended) Programming Your unit comes with the following modes Stern Intense Shy (Locked) Armageddon (Locked) You're gonna die! (Locked) Готовы соблюд (Locked) RI DAE-JUNG units are extremely hostile and aggressive, especially to his younger brother, the ANOTHER LARRY units, but can be shy due to being reclusive and timid. Whatever you do, Don't call him Mark, just use his Korean name. Your unit is not an excuse to get a free PS4 and games, all PS4 units have your account aswell as Marie’s saved on every PS4 that comes with your unit, Do not use his system without asking him. In under no circumstances that you will activate his Готовы соблюд mode, this is a very dangerous mode, this is triggered by the Russian lullaby Tili Tili Bom, in this mode, he becomes very sadistic and he will ask who you want dead so he can assassinate them for you. Relationships with other units Another Larry MARIE LARA-RUTTER: These units are more like brother and sister than counterparts, If RI DAE-JUNG is using his PS4, He’ll let Marie watch him play, and if he’s playing a any of the T-rated games your unit came with, He’ll let her play with him. Cleaning He prefers doing it himself Feeding He likes anything plain and as a treat, You can get him chocolate. For best results, do not buy your unit store-brought meat that is high-fat, it will not satisfy any hunger he has and will make him even more hungry shortly after eating it. Rest Normal sleep patterns Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Q Why does my Ri Dae-Jung look like a girl? A: He’s always looked like that, back in the Blood Soldier Ops, it’s very likely he didn’t have good grooming supplies. Q: My unit won’t let my younger brother play on his PS4 A: As we said, It’s him or close friends only. Troubleshooting Q: Help me! My Ri Dae-Jung is trying to kill me! Q: Hey, my Ri Dae-Jung looks like a girl! Q: My Ri Dae-Jung doesn't like me. Q: My Ri Dae-Jung is not very friendly at all. He does not want to socialize with others. A: RI DAE-JUNG units dislike others except Marie, if you want him to open up a bit, Buy a MARIE unit. Q: I‘m having concerns about him playing Red Dead Redemption 2 and Grand Theft Auto, I’m having concerns from neighbors every single time they come over. A: Your unit acts on his own accord, do not give away both copies, It will make him hate you, Your unit finds playing RDR2 and GTA5 more therapeutic than actual therapy. Category:Fanfics Category:Humor Fanfics